This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A scroll compressor employs a fixed or non-orbiting scroll member and an orbiting scroll member. The non-orbiting and orbiting scroll members each include a spiral wrap. The spiral wrap of the orbiting scroll member is meshingly engaged with the spiral wrap of the non-orbiting scroll member to define a series of fluid pockets therebetween. A driveshaft, having a crankpin that is eccentrically mounted relative to a central axis of the orbiting scroll member, causes the orbiting scroll member to orbit about the central axis. The volume of the fluid pockets will increase and decrease as the orbiting scroll member orbits about the central axis. In order to prevent relative rotation between the orbiting and non-orbiting scroll members as the orbiting scroll member orbits about the central axis, an Oldham coupling may be employed. The Oldham coupling may be engaged with the orbiting and non-orbiting scroll members.